One Drink
by Charan-Amaya
Summary: When once more he cannot resist Yuki, another comes to aid Zero. But... what is the cost? Dun own VK


In. Out. In. Out. In. Breathe. That was all he could do from trying to kill her. It was just like every single other time it happened. When she got a cut, it was torture, murder that was what he wished to do to her. He wanted to drink her dry, to suck every single drop of that delicious blood from her veins. It was calling to him, begging him to take it from her… Why couldn't he stop? Why couldn't he stop thinking about draining her, harming her? What was this insanity that was slowly consuming his soul?

Yuki's blood, that's what he wanted to drink. She was… she was too precious to be defiled by the disgusting creature he was. Zero knew he had to resist this; he had to stop himself, even if it was by drastic means.

That's why he had to do it tonight, before the urge to drink from her was becoming too strong. It was just a little cut; she had only done it by accident too. Yet, everyone that was a vampire could smell her. It was only her that did this to their—his—kind. Vampire... blood-suckers...monsters. Her blood was irresistible, especially to him. He could barely resist going to her now and sinking his fangs into her slender neck, to suck the life from her smaller form. To kiss and caress her flesh, to take her as his…

These continued to go through his head, these little thoughts, reminding him of what he was. That's why he had to end it tonight, this night. He had to, he had to. Yet, if it was necessary, then why did his lilac hues cry? Why did he have to shed tears? A pale hand reached up to touch the tears, monsters were not supposed to cry... that was something for humans to have, not monsters like himself. Part of him did not want to do this; he didn't want to be a vampire, a monster. The silver-haired one did not wish to die.

The weapon was his precious gun; it was meant to kill vampires, now that was what he was using it for, to kill a vampire. A vampire was a vampire, and all of them needed to die, especially if it was to save Yuki's life… Yuki. She was more precious to him than anyone could ever know; it had been such a long time since he had fallen in love with her. Though, he wouldn't admit it openly, she was in love with that damned Kaname. He hated that freak more than anything; he was the one stealing Yuki from him. Zero wiped the tears away, angry at himself for this. Yet, if he did do himself, Yuki would be safer, at least from him.

He had already informed the bastard about what he was going to do. If he was right, the dumbass was reading it right now. That meant he needed to hurry. Pushing soft silver strands aside, he placed the gun to his head, right above the ear. It was in position now, it was finally time. It was the moment to end everything, to end the future of what he was going to do to her, to his precious Yuki. Seconds passed, only seconds as he pressed the trigger, and…

The banging sound of the gun did come, yes, it came, but the blood and bullet did not. There was no entering of the skull, no sweet and quick death. It wasn't there, it was missing, why? It took moments for Zero to realize he was still in the land of the living, and the blood that slopped onto the floor was not his own… It was something more sinister, belonging to someone more sinister.

Realizing his eyes had been shut, he opened lilac hues to gaze into cold honey-brown ones. This… was unexpected, how did he get there so fast? And why did the vampire save him? Why?!

"…You… Bastard!" Zero shouter, the gun clattered to the floor with a high-pitched metallic cling. The other seemed detached about this act, but, it wasn't unusual. Within his fury, Zero's hand placed a slap to 

Kaname's delicate features. It was odd how the vampire did not react; he was scarily stoic unless it came to Yuki that was the only person he truly care about.

"I read your letter, Zero." The velvet voice flitted into Zero's ears; the baritone seemed to be like a cold honey. "…Why do you wish to take your own life, Zero?"

"Why do I have to explain myself to you, freak?!" Emotional distress was consuming him, so many emotions, relief, anger, confusion, and of course, he was vaguely happy. Not the type of happiness to make one smile, but a form of being happy, at least it was that. Why bother describing it?

"Your letter: Kaname… You might be wondering why I'm giving you this letter, but that's not important. What's important is Yuki. I'm not going to be around much longer, and… I'm leaving her in your care, Kaname. She's better off without me around her, and you seem to want her to be as safe as I want her to be. If you hurt her in any way, even after I pass, I'm going to kill you, I promise you I will." There was a pause. "I still hate you, Zero." Kaname crumpled the note in his hand, blinking his now-blood colored eyes.

"And? Why did you stop me?!"

"Yuki would be sad if you killed yourself; I will not let her cry because of your idiotic antics."

"I don't care! She's better off without me; I'm going to kill her!" Tears were once more streaming down his face, he kept his gaze away from Kaname, or at least he tried to, this tactic failed as the vampire grabbed him. Forcing lilac and red to meet, it was hypnotizing.

"Zero, you are a vampire, no matter how it disgusts you, how it kills you inside. Yuki's blood will be a temptation, so will all blood of humans and other creatures, it is a fact that all vampires must deal with. Though, you are strong-willed, much more than many of the nobles and some pure-bloods of this race. Your resistance to Yuki's blood is an amazing feat to any vampire."

"Who cares about that, asshole! I don't, I don't want to be a vampire! I hate it! I hate being a freak! A monster! A _thing_!" By this time, Zero was screaming his lungs out at the other man, who, of course, took this in a calm stride, as if they were drinking tea and discussing the weather.

"You will not kill Yuki." Now these words were more firm than before, almost frighteningly so. The coldness in his gaze had changed from that of his apathetic tone, to one that made the tundra look like Australia in their summer time. "You will not harm her, and you know this Zero."

Zero… could feel it; he was drowning in something, something horrid. It was sickening, but it was comforting. He knew he was lost within those endless bloody pools, he couldn't resist the pull the other forced upon him. Kaname had put him under this odd spell, and all he knew was the words the man spoke…

"You cannot harm her, Zero. Your love for Yuki is too strong, nothing else can break such a force, and nothing will let your harm her… Nothing…"

Other words flowed into his mind, in some unknown language. In words that he could never understand, but he did, somewhere he understood the odd language the other spoke to him. It was like a lullaby, 

soothing, comforting as a mother would be, so delicate and warm. Kaname's speech had turned into song; at least, that's what it seemed to him. Flowing like a gentle stream, he continued to hear this 'song' that the pure-blood sang. Zero knew he was powerless like this, he could not break away, but he didn't want to.

Sadly, this ended, and with a sudden jolt, he was back where he had been before, but this time instead of standing in front of Kaname, he was within the other's arms. Zero blinked his hues rapidly, looking into this oddly soft expression the 'leader' held, he couldn't believe that this was the same guy he hated, it was, but, that expression was not him. Almost like some drug-induced trance.

Zero glanced around, it was the same room, but what were missing were the blood, the bullet, the gun, and the wound on Kaname's hand, which was currently stroking stray silver strands from his eyes. It was a loving and tender motion, one that was currently causing the guardian much discomfort to having someone touching him like this, especially a man.

Sitting up as much as he could, he struggled to get out of the oddly gentle, but firm hold the other held on him. Conveniently, Kaname snapped out of his trance and blinked once, his hues a soft brown. "…You've neglected your blood tablets, Zero." His voice was soft, the air of stoniness almost fully returned to him.

His abstinence returning in full force, not to mention his hatred of the damn pure-blood, caused him to glare and of course act all Zero-like. "…That is none of your business."

"It is." These words were short and clipped, as if saying there was no room to argue. Yet the next gesture surprised Zero completely. Kaname moved his hair from his neck, and tilted it, lifted Zero up with ease. "Drink, Zero."

"What the fuck is wrong with you?!" the lilac-hued one hissed, now struggling out of the grip of the other.

"…My blood is more potent than any other, Zero… It will satisfy your bloodlust for quite some time. Wouldn't it be a relief to not deal with such a bother as hunger for a time?" Of course, his argument was compelling, he always was. A gift of being a pure-blood.

"No."

"Do it, Zero."

"Damn it, no!"

A fingernail raked across the offered neck, cutting for blood to spill. This was something not even Zero would be able to resist for long.

Stubbornness was forgotten as he watched the little stream of blood flow down the other's neck; his mouth salivated as he smelt this absolutely HEAVENLY scent. It was like no other, it was… it was even better than Yuki's blood… He had to have it. It wasn't long before his tongue had licked up what had trailed, and his fangs had sunken into that flesh. Drinking deeply, savoring the delightful flavor that this blood gave him.

"Ah!" Kaname was honestly surprised at the force of the bite, it was a little painful, of course, but he soon was used to this feeling, unpleasant as it was.

To breathe, Zero let go for only a moment, to only dive on once again, his lust teemed with want, yet was being sated by this magical blood, it was something… something like no other.

Unfortunately, Kaname had to literally pry him off to get him to stop from drinking his blood, no matter how much he didn't want to stop. The wound healed almost immediately after his mouth left it, not even leaving a trace of what had happened. The only proof that this had transpired was the paler skin that Kaname was now sporting. "…That will satisfy you for a time Zero, when you need another feeding, send me a thought."

"What?" Yet, he wasn't answered as the vampire had stood, letting Zero lay there in bewilderment and with a slight hesitation, he turned back and looked at Zero with a smile. "Give Yuki my hello, Zero."

He dumbly nodded as the other disappeared into the darkness of night.

Yuki smiled, it was again a day of the Night Class emerging and the Day Class waiting to flaunt and drool over the Night Class. The vampires were walking and waving at the swooners, seeming to enjoy the attention. She glanced over at Zero, who of course looked as his usual self, not wanting to be here, and in a certain emo state that couldn't be deciphered.

"Zero, are you alright?" This question was brought up after the classes had gone to where they belonged.

"Yes, why?"

"I don't know, Zero… You just seem… Different."

"It's nothing, okay?"

"A-alright… Just… promise me you won't do anything stupid again?"

"Fine. I promise."_ And I'll keep it Yuki… My love._


End file.
